The Tutor
by Uncolored186
Summary: Alternate Universe. Despite all the weirdness, she just had enough of that. [One-shot]


**The Tutor**

...xXx...

She smiled in triumph as she finished her exercises for the upcoming final exams. Looking up, she rolled her eyes and called out to her daydreaming tutor. "Ellie!"

Her eyebrow twitched when Ellie didn't respond. She hit the table with a thump. "Earth to Ellie!"

Ellie, startled by the thumping, blinked and shook her head. "Sorry, Sarah."

Sarah gave her a blank stare. "You know, you really need to do something about it."

Ellie frowned. "What do you mean?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Make a move on my dad, what else?"

A deep shade of red spread across the emerald-eyed girl's face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, please. Both of you are _so_ obvious! Eyeing one another when one thinks the other is not looking. I find it annoying, you know."

Ellie shifted, still trying to control her embarrassment. "You are not upset?"

Instead of answering, Sarah smirked. "Are you admitting that you fancy my dad?"

"Will you please not answer my question with another question?" The older girl huffed while trying to hide her flushed face by looking away.

Sarah chuckled. "I'm just teasing." She pushed her finished exercises to Ellie, silently asking her to check the answers for her. "Seriously, I'm not upset. Well, I did find it weird and a bit disturbing at first, but I already got used to it. The only thing I can say to you is please don't hurt him."

Her father had come along way after her mother. From her uncle Tommy, she knew her birth was not planned. Both of her parents were just finishing high school when she came along. Her mother, for the lack of better word, felt unhappy with her father for not giving her the luxurious life she had dreamt of. Shortly after she was a year old, her mother left. It hurt her father deeply because he loved her mother so much, but he pushed on, trying his best to raise her alone.

Ellie was their new neighbour three years ago. She still remembered when Ellie met her father for the first time. They both seemed to have been struck by a cupid's arrow, unable to look away from one another until she cleared her throat loudly. To be honest, she had mixed feelings about it. While she was happy for her father, Ellie was only a few years older than her. Honestly, it felt weird for her father to be attracted to someone whom she could call a sister. For three years, she had watched how they both tried to ignore their true feelings for each other. Despite all the weirdness, she just had enough of that.

Now, Ellie was nearly done with her university. The older girl had offered free tuition when she heard about her struggle with Math. It was just what she needed to push Ellie and her father to get it over with, so she accepted with a 'Why not?' and took the older girl to their house. At first, it was amusing to see her father's shocked face when he saw Ellie in their house, teaching her Math. Ellie couldn't even look at her father without blushing. They had been dancing around each other ever since, and it drove her crazy.

Of course, she understood that her father didn't think it was right of him to see Ellie in a romantic light, but for the love of everything holy, she couldn't stand it anymore and decided to give them the push. Obviously, the one who should make the move was Ellie, so she had to convince the older girl to just up and confess her feelings already.

Ellie turned sober when she noticed her seriousness. She smiled. "You are free to kick my ass if I do."

Sarah grinned. "Good."

"..."

She raised an eyebrow.

"..."

"What are you waiting for?"

Ellie's eyes grew comically wide. "Now?"

She gave her a blank stare.

Blushing, the redhead threw her hands up. "All right, all right."

With that said, Ellie went up the stairs to look for her father. Moments later, she quickly put on her headset when she heard something like a moan. True to her prediction, Ellie didn't come down until almost dinner time. Ellie told her that she needed to get home and would be back later. Not wanting to fluster the older girl even more, she waved her a see-you-later nonchalantly and continued studying for her final exams that would take place in two days. Her studies were interrupted when her father took one of the ear buds.

"Thank you." Her father smiled at her gratefully.

She returned his smile with a shake of her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course." His eyes filled with amusement. "I guess it is coincidence that you always had an A+ in Math, baby girl."

Father and daughter shared a secret smile before she nodded. "You're welcome, then. Oh, please make sure to remember I'm still living in this house the next time you decided to do _that_."

Her father had the grace to look guilty before ruffling her short blond hair. "I'm sorry about that."

She grinned. "Next time, I will leave the house to protect my innocent ears. Now, I want steak for dinner as an apology."

Her father laughed, realising she was only teasing him. "And a steak it is."

It went without saying that Ellie would be joining them for dinner tonight, tomorrow night and many nights after. She could even see Ellie as a Miller in the coming year.

Overall, the mission to match her father with Ellie was a big success, so maybe she could do the same thing for Uncle Tommy and Maria, the mayor's daughter. It would be worth a shot since Uncle Tommy had been trying to get Maria's attention for months now. Oh well, she could do it after her exams. For now, she was pleased with herself as her father was happier than she remembered. And as his daughter, she was happy for him.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
